1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display having touch sensors built therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the image display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display.
Since such a touch screen panel can replace a separate input device coupled to an image display, such as a keyboard or a mouse, its application fields have been gradually expanded.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
Such a touch screen panel may be attached to an outer surface of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display so as to be implemented as a product.
However, in a case where a touch screen panel is attached to an outer face of a flat panel display, it is necessary to provide an adhesive layer between the touch screen panel and the flat panel display, and it is required to separately perform a forming process of the touch screen panel. Therefore, processing time and cost are increased.
Further, in the case of the conventional structure, the touch screen panel is attached to an outer surface of the flat panel display, and therefore, the entire thickness of the flat panel display is increased.